The Clique Summer Vacation
by KatyCat123
Summary: Between 9th and 10th grade, the Pretty Committee goes on vacation in Toronto, Canada! Follow their adventures as the go on a 2 week shopping spree, learn to paddleboard (sort of...), and for some of them, learn about love and betrayal. Told from alternating views between the girls.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Massie Block: Four Luis Vuitton suitcases and a Coach handbag. Massie and her friends are spending the summer between 9th and 10th grade in Toronto. Canada, watch out!

Alicia Rivera: This girl is ready to shop till she drops! Recently, the big thing is Canada, and Alicia Rivera is so ready to take over a new city with her stunning beauty.

Dylan Marvil: _Burp. _Lost 10 pounds thanks to a fat free diet and jogging with Kristen but that doesn't mean she hasn't lost her old habits… Is Dylan ready for a mystery friend, more than friend, in Toronto?

Kristen Gregory: _So_ glad to be going on a parent-free vacation! Luckily, her dad got a promotion and her mom became obsessed with fashion magazines. Kristen is free to spend her new dough in Canada, whether she likes it or not…

Claire Lyons: Stressed from a ½ year argument with Layne. Fed up with her annoying little brother. Just ended her relationship with Cam. Ready to rock the summer with her girlfriends!


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

**This is just a basic review of what the story will be about. Not much action or drama in the first chapter, I promise the second will be better. Sorry I changed their ages so they could travel but I kind of kept their seventh grade behavior… Please review! xoxo -Katy**

**Kristen**

I breathed a sigh of satisfaction. After countless hours of combing the internet, I was finally done.

Let me fill you in a little bit, during seventh grade, Massie watched a movie about traveling, and decided that we should go on a vacation to Canada. No parents, no computers, no LBRs, just us. Free in a whole different country. Now, we had asked our parents and after deciding that we were mature enough to handle the situation, they let us go for 2 weeks! We decided to split the duties in preparation for the trip. Massie was the leader (obviously), Alicia would plan the shopping, Dylan would plan the restaurants, Claire would search up activities and landmarks other than shopping, and I would take care of travel plans (airplanes, hotels, etc.).

I created a huge Excel spreadsheet that detailed what flights we would take (Porter airline, first class) and what hotels we would stay in (Marriott Downtown 2 bedroom suite). After uploading it to my email, I pressed send. _Click! _Then I leaned back and relaxed.

**Massie**

I was in the middle of creating a packing list for the PCs trip to Toronto. Although we're to-be 10th graders, a perfect packing list is obvi important…

OUTERWEAR

Cropped bomber jackets with furry hoods

Wool and cashmere coats (for nights)

Matching hat-and-glove sets only (strictly for warmth)

FOOTWEAR

Moccasins

Uggs (knee-high and ankle-length only)

Cowboy boots for night

Nike Running shoes (remember our athletic plan?)

TOPS

V-necks

Juicy Couture tops

C&C tank tops for layering

Cute dresses for night

one black party dress (hey, you never know)

Any and all Ella Moss

BOTTOMS

Dark wash jeans

Skirts for night (nothing below the knee)

Tights

(Sigh) Juicy Couture sweats

SLEEPWEAR

Camis

boy shorts

Satin/lace tops

ACCESSORIES

Diamond studs

Gold hoops

Rings (all kinds)

Watches (all kinds)

Pearls

Any and all bracelets

TECHNOLOGY

Cell phone (and charger)

Sidekick (and charger)

Video camera (and charger)

iPods/iPod shuffle/iPod mini (and charger)

Portable speakers (and plug)

Digital camera (and charger)

UNDERWEAR

Socks

Self-explanatory

COSMETICS

Face soap

Body soap

Deodorant

Moisturizer

Powder

Razor, shaving cream

Perfume (one for day/one for night)

Q-tips

Makeup remover

Electric toothbrush

Toothpaste

Mouthwash

Tweezers

Eyelash curlers

Mascara

Zit cream

Cover-up

Nail polish (top and base coat, too)

Nail-polish remover

Nail file

Cuticle clipper

Eyeliner

Eye shadow

Blush

Lip gloss

Lip balm

Shampoo

Conditioner

Deep conditioner

Leave-in conditioner

Brush

Comb

Hair dryer

Curling iron

Flatiron

Anti-frizz serum

Shine serum

OTHER

Scented candles

Magazines

Gum (sugar free)

Lavender-scented sheet spray

Satin blindfolds for sleeping

Slippers

Bathrobe

Shower cap

IMPORTANT

§ Passports (obvi…)

§ Letter from parent for borderline

§ print out all plans you have pre-made

Satisfied, Massie clicked send and checked the email that Kristen had sent.

_I call the King bed!_ She typed.


End file.
